Talk:MARIO
VG pasta is both meh and meh Seriously, I used to like VG pastas... but now... i really don't care... this isnt your fault OP, but seriously, hacked games aren't scary... it's just coding. sick coding by a sick person but GAH!!! MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 07:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Its a really long read and I honestly didn't get the creepiness (if there was any). Capncrunchdapimp 13:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I love video gaming creepypastas, one reason being that they, unlike cartoon creepypastas, have an air of believability. At least some of them. Yes it, most often, could be just a hack. That's what most VG creepypasta tends to be. But that doesn't mean that it's not scary. You have to realize that, if done right, a hacked game really screw with your mind and be truly terrifying. At least for the first playthrough or so. Continued exposure would lessen the impact to the point where it doesn't bother you anymore. To say that no VG creepypasta is scary, that no hack is scary, I feel is false. It may not be scary for some, but for others, it can be honestly frightening to them. I have been spooked from time to time from VG creepypastas, more so than any other pasta I've read. Bluedramon (talk) 19:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC)BluedramonBluedramon (talk) 19:44, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It Feel Like There Should've Moar! This is not the Op's fault in anyway. I just wish there was actually more... Indeed, I feel like going on the hack and figuring if there was anything else to be found in that. But me being the lazy bum I am, I probably won't for some time :( Anyway, this was a nice VG pasta, and I wish there were more of its kind... Bearycool 22:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) There's another one. Just thought OP would like to know that the MARIO guy made another hack. Perhaps he can play through it and write a sequel to this pasta? http://www.smwcentral.net/?p=viewthread&t=43771 TheCuza 08:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The threads gone (only was ever able to find the beta before it disappeared), does anyone have the ips patch (or entire compressed file would be preferable) for it? hdofu I love this game. Really, play it. It's such an awesome experience. Sontuk 02:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Video Hmm, someone keeps changing the video showing the hack (to his own video.) I'm kind of annoyed by it because I think that the original video was MUCH better than the new one, does anyone else agree? Shockman25 02:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Not bad. Not bad. I read this several months ago, and it was great there's finally a mario pasta which has an actual website, and game. I just thought that the game itself had an interesting story with the ending up in hell and all- twisted a bit. Rather than the ordinary DIED. THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT. Mr. Pengy 19:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Pretty good creepypasta, when I get out of school I'm gonna watch dat video... Zeronis 14:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Why the Mental Illness tag? Is that because the guy who made this most likely had one? Bleaux 15:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ... i don't get it. you were talking about hacks and other stuff. Not Scary At All It seems like it's trying too hard to be something it's not: scary. It honestly wasn't that scary, and was basically another generic Video Game Pasta. I was especially bothered by the fact that the image included does not, in any way, fit the description that he gave. - And then I said, "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!" (talk) The second person was supposed to have unscrambled and messed with the picture a bit, but didn't have it on hand. That's why they don't match. Can't you feel the knife? 19:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) So, the picture on there now is pointless? - And then I said, "Oatmeal? Are you crazy?!" No, it's what someone else discovered in the story, which lead to the other person messing with it and getting killed/rendered unconscious/insert bad thing here. Can't you feel the knife? 23:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Not bad I, for one, actually liked this one. It was interresting.EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 13:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Amazing This is one of my favorite creepypastas of all time. Although there are two things I don't get. The binary text "notepad" and what Mario did. Wow. 9/10 DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 15:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC)